


The Hero Of Another Story

by momo0231



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm so worried about Ango, he's just my sweet baby boy, probably unneedlessly worried about him, spoilers for ep 57, this will probably be dashed by canon but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: Angus is worried about the boys, and he's worried that he's in the worst position to help them.





	

Angus would admit that he was worried. The Director hadn’t told him what Wonderland was, but Angus knew it wasn’t good. That’s why Magnus, Merle and Taako had been training so much for it this mission and why The Director has been so… Angus didn’t know the word, but it was how adults got when they knew something bad was going bad was going to happen.

Angus didn’t want to see his friends die.

Before they left, Angus managed to pick Magnus and Taako’s stones of farspeech and left them on so that he could hear everything. He wasn’t able to get close enough to Merle, unfortunately before he noticed what he was doing but two out of three wasn’t bad. They didn’t usually separate so he could still hear all of them.

He was clutching his stone, listening to them talk to people they had met when they crashed their bubble. They were fine, they were doing great and Angus almost chimed up to tell them that but he didn’t want them to shut him off either so he bit his lip. Then they went inside and the stone went silent. There wasn’t _anything_ and Angus ran to The Director.

She sat with him in worried silence for what felt like years. Angus wasn’t even sure how much time passed as he tried to read to pass the time, tried to gather any knowledge on how to help, but how he could he help if they couldn’t hear him?

And then he heard their voices and Angus nearly tipped the chair he was in from trying to grab the stone but The Director stopped him by putting a hand over his. He frowned, watching her for a moment but pulled away so that they could listen.

A voice came from Magnus’ stone, an unfamiliar voice that sent a shiver down Angus’ spine. “I don't blame you for not trusting me right now but everything's gonna make sense real soon.” The detective looked up and noticed a hard glint in The Director’s eye as she stood up, her hand going to her chest. He noticed with his keen investigation that she was going to her own stone of farspeech.

“Ma’am?” But she paid Angus no mind as she slipped outside of the room and left Angus alone. He grabbed the stone before she could come back. “Sirs? Are you there sirs? You’ve been out of- You've been offline for a while. Are you there?”

There was silence, and Angus felt something on the back of his neck prickle. And then the line went dead with a sick crunch.

Angus looked at the door where The Director had walked out of and he felt his stomach flip flop. His friends were in trouble, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He also knew that he was going to do everything in his power to help them.

He just didn’t think he was on the helping side anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually rolled a couple things for Ango and was very amused that out of all the slight of hand checks he did the one who noticed him doing it was Merle XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
